pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie The Pooh Meets The Rugrats: No More Cookies part 3
(Cut to the kitchen door. Our heroes, Angelica, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil tiptoed towards the door.) *'Angelica:' Aha! (opens the kitchen door carefully) COOKIES! (Laughs as she bursts into the kitchen, but get caught) Hey! What's the big idea? (Igor and Sergio were disappointed at her, they walked out to the hall putting Angelica down.) *'Igor:' No more! *'Angelica:' But, Igor! *'Igor:' Nyet! No more of this cookie nonsense for you. If you five ever sneak up to the kitchen to steal cookies again, you five will be grounded forever, until Jillian will wed a husband, if she'll never ever marriage her groom, Joshua Dillon. Understand? (He and Sergio walked away. Zoom close to the babies and Angelica, who looked frighten.) *'Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil:' (worrying tone) Grounded? *'Angelica:' Jillian will wed a husband?! *'Piglet:' NO MORE MARRYING JOSHUA?! I-I thought Jillian will wed him, for s-s-s--! for sure! *'Pooh:' It's alright, Piglet. Jillian is going to marry Joshua. *'DangerMouse:' Of course, she would. (to Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Angelica) And from now on, Angelica, No. More. Cookies! Understand? *'Angelica:' (gasping in shocked) Ohh... (Cut to the living room. Our heroes, Angelica, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil sat in the couch, very sad.) *'Angelica:' No more cookies? (to herself) How am I gonna tell Ollie? (Ollie appeared with his karate lessons.) *'Ollie:' HIYA! (karate chattering) Hi, guys! *'Tommy:' Ollie, no! You're making Angelica upset! *'Ollie:' Uh-huh. Sure, Tommy Pickles. (continues karate) Hi-ya! Whap-ya! Ha-ya! *'Chuckie:' Oh, no! Ollie! Please don't! We can't karate with you! We have something important with Angelica right now! *'Ollie:' I'm not falling for that, Chuckie Finster. (still continues karate) Ha! Heh! Hey-ya! Why-ya! Hey-yap! Hiya! Whoop-ya! Ha-ya! Heh-ya! Woo-ya! *'Phil:' No! REALLY! *'Lil:' Please! stop! *'Ollie:' Let me handle this, Phil and Lil Deville. (raced towards the kitchen to get cookies without get caught) Here, Angelica! (he runs back to the living room, handing Angelica some cookies.) I got cookies for you! Now allow me to my karate practice. (continued his karate lessons again) Aha-ya! Hey-Yap! Heh-ya! Woo-yap! HIYA! *'Angelica:' No, Ollie! Igor and Sergio are gonna be very furious about what happens! Just PLEASE STOP! (Igor and Sergio walked towards the living room, suddenly surprised in shocked) *'Igor:' What the?! *'Ollie:' (still karate while saying hiya words) *'Igor:' (shouts angrily) CHILDREN!! (Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Angelica screams in fear. Ollie gasps in suprised and stops karate as he settled down looking worried.) *'Angelica:' THE BANANA BROTHERS CAUGHT ME, AGAIN!! *'Igor:' What did we just tell you to do not steal cookies from the kitchen, you five? *'Angelica:' But-- I-- Uh-- I don't remember that either! You see, I-- (looks at Ollie who looks worried) Uh-- He-- Just-- Started it! And-- We--! *'Igor:' That's enough with you five! I've had enough of you five! I am very angry at you five. Because you five stole the cookies, AGAIN! *'Angelica:' What?! But you're so unfair! I just wanted to, but now--! *'Igor:' But now, Angelica Pickles, I had something to tell you what happened. You five are... (yelling) GROUNDED FOR ALL YOUR LIVES YEARS!! So now, you oughta be ashamed for stealing cookies! *'Jillian:' WAIT! It's not their faults! From now on, I'm gonna marry Joshua Dillon, once and for-- *'Igor:' No, Jillian. You are not maarying Joshua Dillon for now. I have chosen a husband of yours! *'Jillian:' What?! Why?! Who am I gonna marriage? *'Igor:' Because I have chosen a husband to marry you. You will wed... *'Jillian:' Huh? *'Igor:' ...Blitzen! (Blitzen and Long Eared Jack appeared behind Igor and Sergio, while chuckling evilly.) *'Jillian:' (gasping in fear) No! *'Pooh:' (gasping in fear) *'Piglet:' (gasping in fear) *'Tigger:' (gasping in fear) *'Ash:' Oh, no! Not you two again! *'Pikachu:' Pikachu! *'Misty:' Oh, no! *'Togepi:' Zupri-Zupri! *'Brock:' Aah! *'Dark Hour:' Uh-oh! *'Sly:' Oh, dear! *'DngerMouse:' Good grief! *'Penfold:' Ahh! Ohh...! (he faints) *'Blitzen:' (sweet-talk tone) Ahh, my gorgeous, pretty, lovely, sweet, beautiful Princess Jillian Daniel Johns. How nice to see you again. Will you marriage me for now so you'll become my queen, forever? Hmm? What would you say to me to make me happier then I thought. (singsong tone) And guess who's gonna get a wedding cake? *'Jillian:' (pissed off for Blitzen, angrily) I'll never marry you! *'Tigger:' Yeah, Bruno's. Your a big meaner reindeer that we've ever saw you yesterday, remember? You hated us all tat time! You were our worse enemy-in-law we saw you! *'Misty:' Y--You're just a bully! *'Pikachu:' PIKA! *'Jillian:' (worrying tone) But, Igor! I chose Joshua Dillon! *'Blitzen:' (evil smile) Joshua Dillon left! *'Olver:' Hey! Hey, you're not being nice! *'Roo:' You can't do that! You--- You BIG bullies! Category:Parodies